


【岩房】盛夏骤雨 1-4

by koiok



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	【岩房】盛夏骤雨 1-4

1

操场上一群一年级的学生在上体育课。白岩的视力不太好，从教室的窗口往外看，很难看清操场上每个人的脸。但他记得一部分鹤房的课程表。鹤房很喜欢体育课，所以每周的这一天他看上去心情都会很好。头顶上乌云密布，大概过不了多久就会下雨吧。如果因为下雨导致体育课中断，鹤房大概又会生气，到时候怎么安抚他好呢？白岩趴在课桌上，国文老师的声音让他昏昏欲睡。虽然已经按时吃了抑制剂，但是发情期带来的倦怠感还是无法完全被克服。反正他的学习成绩已经无药可救，还是趁这个机会休息一下好了。

直到放学，天一直维持着阴沉沉的状态。白岩拎着书包在校门口等鹤房，期间有几个女生来跟白岩搭话，他都懒洋洋地应付过去了。但是鹤房来的时候，却恰好看到了他对女孩子们笑的样子。鹤房板起脸假装生气，白岩象征性地哄了他几下他才重新又笑了起来，兴致勃勃地跟白岩讲今天班上的事情。

"你带伞了吗？"白岩问。

"没有。"

鹤房就是那种永远也不带伞的人。白岩一点办法也没有。走到半路雨就落了下来，两个人只好把书包顶在头上，跑到了最近的便利店。鹤房买了两把透明雨伞。白岩却买了雪糕。他说这么大的雨撑伞也没有用，在这等会吧。

他们坐在便利店的屋檐下吃着雪糕。鹤房说瑠姬君今天好奇怪啊。白岩什么也没说，含着冰棍靠在了鹤房身上。

"啊，是发情期吗？是那个吧？"鹤房突然大声说，"很不舒服吗？是不是需要我咬你一口之类的？"

"闭嘴吧。"白岩觉得很吵，伸手捂住了他的嘴。鹤房冰凉湿润的嘴唇碰到他的手心，像亲吻一样。

鹤房果然安静下来。他粗鲁地搂住白岩的肩膀，又用手指轻轻地抚摸他的肩头。白岩看着雨，想再这样下去，就要错过鹤房平时一直看的电视节目了。正在胡思乱想着，白岩突然感到后颈一痛——鹤房把他的抑制贴揭了下来，又迅速地贴了张新的。

"你哪来的这种东西啊？"

"刚刚便利店买的。你原来那张打湿了。"

"这次我吃抑制剂了，这种东西贴不贴也无所谓。"他说。白岩脸有点发烫。上次下雨的时候他去了鹤房家，那时候抑制贴也被打湿了。也可能抑制贴只是借口，只是因为到了发情期，甚至连具体发生了什么白岩也记不清，等清醒过来的时候，身体里只残留着快感强烈的余韵。当时鹤房惴惴不安地望着他，像家里小狗咬坏了沙发角的表情一样可怜。他正襟危坐地说："瑠姬君，我会负起责任来和你交往的。"

在说什么鬼话啊，白岩晕乎乎的也没忘记吐槽他。认识了十年以上的竹马突然在这种情况下告白，白岩根本哭笑不得。

"你不是以前说过要和我结婚的吗？"鹤房愤愤不平地说，

"因为小时候的汐恩是个可爱的孩子，完全看不出来长大之后会变成不良啊！"白岩说，"而且那时候我以为你肯定会是omega，哪知道到现在了也一点要分化的迹象都没有。"

"瑠姬君倒是变成omega了呢。"鹤房笑嘻嘻地说，用脑袋拱了拱他的肩膀，突如其来的亲密接触让白岩瑟缩了一下。"啊，瑠姬君到底是什么味道的呢，好想能闻到。"

"是很甜的味道。"白岩得意洋洋地说，"是世界第一好闻的信息素的味道。"

"那就和我交往吧。"鹤房说，"世界第一好闻的瑠姬君，等到我变成alpha的时候应该就会被人抢走了吧？"

鹤房就这么耍赖似的一直闹着他，连再不答应我要看的电视就要播完了这种理由都冒了出来。白岩赶着回家做作业，就答应了他。

其实对成为鹤房恋人这件事情，白岩一点也不觉得奇怪，好像从很久之前开始就应该这样，只是缺少一个场合把关系确立下来。即使是交往后，两个人的关系跟过去也没什么不同，照例是一起上下学，有时候到对方的家里打游戏或者看电视，相处的时间一点也没有变多，和白岩从漫画上看来的恋爱情节简直天壤之别。虽然更过激的事情都做过了，但从交往以来反而连亲吻的次数都很少，白岩觉得有些不对劲，连刚刚在便利店都买了两把伞呢……明明这种时候两个人撑一把伞不是更好吗？白岩心想。

鹤房完全不懂他在想什么，只是将雪糕棒咬在嘴里，低头打手机游戏。白岩凑近他看了一会儿，鹤房也没有抬起头来。

"雨停了。"白岩轻声提醒他。

"啊等我一下，这边马上好。"

“你最近好像没有怎么打架了，是把过剩的精力发泄在游戏里了吗？”

“是因为跟瑠姬君恋爱了啊。”鹤房随口说，“想要变得稳重点。”

鹤房有没有变稳重这点白岩很怀疑。夕阳倒映在地上的水洼里，让道路上遍布着一小团一小团的粉紫色，看上去有些梦幻。鹤房把手机放回口袋里，扭头看了看白岩："还是不舒服吗？"

白岩摇了摇头："回家吧。"

在鹤房家门口，鹤房毛手毛脚地抱了白岩一下。他已经快比白岩要高了，这点让白岩不爽了很久。天气很热，这个拥抱只持续了短短几秒。鹤房跟他说了声拜拜，头也不回地进了家门。白岩在路灯下站了一会儿，直到鹤房残留在他身上的体温完全消散。白岩看着鹤房家的名牌，身体里面隐隐的痒意又泛了起来，像是有蚊子钻进了自己的皮肤里，在内脏上叮了一下。

那天在鹤房的房间里发生的一切要是自己还能记得就好了，白岩苦恼地想，之后他的身体酸痛了三天，但那也感觉比现在要好受一点。他有气无力地拖着脚步回了家，倒在床上，把脸埋在枕头里。发情期好像变得比以前更难熬，白岩把手指咬在嘴里，用另一只手抚摸着自己的身体。到底是哪里不对劲呢？他好像触诊一样慢慢地确认着，这些地方之前也有被鹤房触碰过吗？他又觉得很不甘心起来，鹤房一定记得自己失态的样子，但自己却什么都不记得。

他起身拉开窗帘，鹤房家的灯光就在不远的地方，像一轮低矮的月亮。

2

快到放学的时候白岩收到鹤房发来的信息，说今天不和他一起回家。白岩感觉有点不对劲，他打电话过去鹤房没有接，鹤房班上的同学说他一放学就走了，白岩猜到他多半又是到哪打架去了。他就在鹤房的回家的必经之路上等他，一直等到天黑，才看到鹤房和木全互相搀扶着、一瘸一拐地走过来。一看到白岩，鹤房扭头就想跑，但因为膝盖上的伤口，没跑几步就疼得呲牙咧嘴。白岩一把拽着他的衣领，让他们跟自己回家。他把这两个鼻青脸肿的家伙塞进自己房间，又到楼下去翻出了家里的医药箱。母亲从厨房里探出头来："又是汐恩吗？"

白岩无奈地点点头。母亲却好像心情很好似的说今晚正好多做了一点菜，让你的朋友在家里吃吧。

白岩回到房间，看到木全跟鹤房已经熟门熟路地摆弄起了他的游戏机。他让木全先过来，用棉签蘸着酒精给他的伤口消毒。"我才是男朋友吧！"鹤房不服气地嚷嚷，"为什么先给这家伙包扎啊！"

"想也知道是你给翔也惹上麻烦的。"白岩说。

"啊，原来汐恩和白岩前辈是这种关系吗。"木全平淡地说，"那上次他兴高采烈地跑过来说自己童贞毕业，对象也是前辈吗？"

白岩瞪了鹤房一眼。房间里同时响起了木全跟鹤房两个人的道歉声。白岩将手中蘸满酒精的棉签在木全的伤口上压了压，"好痛。"木全皱起了眉头。

"这次又是因为什么事呢？"白岩问。

"是隔壁学校的人欺负我们这边的一年级。"

"为什么一副前辈的语气，你们自己不也是一年级吗？"白岩吐槽。

"啊，不好意思。"木全摸了摸鼻子，"是我要多管闲事来着，就拉上汐恩了。"

"应该是反过来，是汐恩把你拉下水的吧。"白岩刚把他的伤口处理好，一转头鹤房已经笑眯眯地凑到他身边。"到我了吧？"他说。

白岩一看到他眉骨上的血痕就什么抱怨的话也说不出来了。他一直很坦诚地承认自己是喜欢鹤房的脸。留疤的话就完蛋了……他小声嘀咕着，开始为伤口消毒。

"应该带瑠姬君一起去的……"鹤房说，"多一个帮手的话大概就不会弄得这么惨了。"

"前辈看上去完全没有办法成为战斗力呢。"木全说。

"瑠姬君现在很厉害的，不过他小时候被欺负也是我帮忙去揍那些人，明明那个时候我还是小学生。"

"是啊，结果之后我被嘲笑得更厉害了。"白岩想到那时候事情就觉得羞耻，"再加上是中二期经常胡思乱想，有一段时间经常想要自杀什么的，如果不是被汐恩拦着搞不好真的随随便便死掉了。"

"死掉的话就没法和我恋爱了，这么一想就还是活着比较好吧？"鹤房很得意。

"不过前辈这样的人为什么会被欺负呢？"木全问。

"因为名字啦，因为名字太像女孩子了，所以会被嘲笑。以前霸凌不都是因为这种无聊的理由吗？"白岩一边说，一边剪下一段纱布，贴在鹤房眉骨的伤口上。鹤房小声反抗说这样会挡到我看东西，白岩却充耳不闻。

"瑠姬前辈叫这个名字也没什么很奇怪的吧，如果是丑男的话叫这种名字才比较可怜。"木全说。

"翔也你怎么总能若无其事说出很过分的话。"白岩无奈地说。给鹤房处理完伤口，正好赶上晚饭做好。白岩不想让母亲看到屋里两个鼻青脸肿的高中生，自己把晚餐端进了房间，顺便让母亲跟鹤房家里说鹤房他们在这里补习功课。

“这周末我要和翔也他们要去露营，瑠姬君也来吗？”

“你们几个一年级的小鬼一起我就不去凑热闹了，最近天气太热，周末我还是比较想呆在家里。”

“去的都是你认识的那几个家伙嘛……或者看作是和我出去约会怎么样？”

“约会的话人也太多了吧。”

“露营的帐篷是双人的，想要独处的话也没有问题。”木全在一旁煽风点火。

白岩动心了，最近周末就算跟鹤房一起也多半都是在家里或者是附近的商店和电影院，偶尔去远一点的地方或许会比较有恋爱的实感吧。鹤房虽然不说话，但直直地盯着他，一副逼他就范的样子，让白岩觉得可爱又好笑。"总之先把地点发给我吧。"他说。

结果到了露营的时候，反而是白岩一到营地就带着相熟的后辈们跑去疯玩。加上郊外信号不好，联络时有时无，一天下来鹤房几乎都没怎么和他说上话。到了晚上白岩才带着不知道从哪里弄来的大袋零食和汽水回来，好像抢劫了一个便利店一样。"是山里探险的挖到的宝藏。"白岩这样宣布。鹤房气鼓鼓地从他手里抱走了两袋薯片和三瓶可乐，和木全大吃大喝了起来，直到晚上回帐篷里也没有消气。白岩很好玩似的用手指戳了一下他的脸颊，笑他不开心的样子。鹤房问他为什么自己被抛弃了。白岩说是迷路了，山里导航又经常失灵，还遇到了熊跟河童。"祥生一下子就把熊给打跑了，好厉害啊。"白岩脸不红心不跳地吹着牛，看到鹤房脸色越来越不高兴，才正经地给他道了歉。"至少迷路的部分是真的。"他说。

"我要睡觉了。"鹤房把头蒙进了薄毯里。白岩隔着毯子揉了揉他的脑袋。帐篷里安静了一会儿，白岩小声说："可以不关灯吗？"

"为什么？"

"感觉关了灯会有很多虫子。开着灯的话虫子就都聚在灯那了。"

鹤房把脑袋从毯子里钻出来，"开着灯我睡不着。"他说。

白岩看出鹤房在故意捉弄他。"那要我哄你睡吗？"

他凑近鹤房，却被鹤房躲开了。不仅如此，鹤房还立刻伸手关掉了帐篷顶上的灯。

平时在家里的话即使不开灯，因为外面多少还会有些光源，所以基本还能看见屋子里东西的轮廓。但是在郊外就完全不同了。突如起来的黑暗让鹤房自己都吃了一惊，刚刚还近在咫尺的白岩像消失了一样，被吞没在了黑暗里。鹤房几乎分不清自己是否还睁着眼睛，努力地眨了眨，还是什么也看不见。他放弃挣扎，躺了回去。一切静了下来以后，他开始听到白岩急促的呼吸声。不知道过了多久，一只手从他的毯子底下伸了过来，摸索到鹤房的手之后，紧紧地抓住了他。"汐恩……"白岩声音听起来有些不对劲，手心也全是汗。

糟糕，好像太过火了，鹤房心想。他拽着白岩的手将对方拉到自己怀里。白岩没有再出声，但身体在微微发抖。鹤房赶紧重新开了灯。灯光回到帐篷的瞬间，白岩赶紧用手把脸捂住。

"抱歉。"鹤房拉开他的手。白岩的脸色很难看，嘴唇失去了血色。他虚弱地说："是我自己太弱了。"

鹤房把他搂在怀里。白岩嘀咕了一句好热，却还是把脸埋在了他的肩膀上。因为中学的时候曾经被人欺负，放学后被锁在储物柜里好几个小时，所以白岩一直很害怕黑暗封闭的地方。虽然已经过去好几年了，白岩平时看起来也完全没什么阴影的样子，但在这种特殊的情况下还是无法逞强。

"好丢脸。"白岩沮丧地说，"我还以为没事了，啊……烦死了。" 

4  
鹤房靠近白岩时他下意识地闭上眼睛，脖子上却传来了湿热的触感。鹤房轻轻舔咬他的喉结，只是像宠物和主人玩闹一样的动作，白岩却忍不住发出了甜蜜的叹息。他看不到鹤房在他的颈侧留下了一个又一个暗红的标记，让他在接下来很长一段时间都要想办法去遮挡。他觉得自己像电影里被吸血鬼俘获的猎物，在眩晕中一点点地被抽掉力气，被快感占据了大脑。  
鹤房咬破了他的腺体，因为还没有分化无法中和信息素，这也只是一个调情的动作。白岩垂着头，闻到空气里满是自己一个人的味道，让他觉得有些寂寞。  
鹤房的手指温柔地抚摸过他的唇瓣，两根手指撬开他的齿列，玩弄他的舌头，强制不让他的口腔闭合，让津液不断地从嘴角流到下颌，再顺着脖颈的曲线流到锁骨和胸膛。白岩想不通为什么鹤房这种好像恶作剧一样羞耻的动作居然也能带来快感。鹤房的手指退出去以后，取而代之的是他的唇舌，将白岩的口腔仔细地照顾了一遍。白岩尝到了血腥味，不知道是不是鹤房嘴角的伤口又破了。  
"汐恩……"白岩抱着他的脖子催促他，"快一点……"  
鹤房并不知道房间里信息素的浓度已经到了危险的地步。白岩把手放在家居服的纽扣上，刚解开一颗就被鹤房叫了停。鹤房说："上次就是你自己脱的，这次我来。"  
鹤房一只手根本不方便解开扣子，白岩感到他的手指笨拙地在自己的胸口来来回回地折腾，感到有些不耐烦，他将上衣的下摆撩了起来，咬在嘴里，将整个上身赤裸地展示给他。  
白岩一直给人一种色素稀薄的印象，就连乳首也是淡色的。鹤房抚摸着小巧的突起，让它充血挺立起来。  
"我记得瑠姬君这里很厉害……"鹤房这样说着，抿住了白岩的乳首。湿热口腔的触感比手指刺激一百倍，白岩咬紧了牙齿才没有让嘴里的衣物落了下来。  
"变大了好多啊……"鹤房饶有兴致地抓着白岩的手去摸自己鼓胀的乳头。这是白岩自慰的时候几乎没怎么碰过这些地方，他根本不知道这里也会很敏感，还会变成这个奇怪的样子，乳首会像豆粒一样硬挺，胸口薄薄的一层肉也变得比平时更柔软，染上了一层薄红。白岩一碰就像感觉烫手似的把手抽了回去。  
"这里肿得这么厉害，明天衬衫里面不穿打底背心就不行了吧？"鹤房在他耳边说。  
白岩瞪了他一眼。  
鹤房的视线往下，发现白岩身下的床单已经洇出一片深色的水迹。他将手探进白岩的裤子，股缝间的肌肤已经湿滑得不成样子，穴口还在不断地分泌着汁水，鹤房用手指抽插了几下，淫液顺着指尖流到了手腕上。  
他将湿漉漉的手指拿出来，指尖拉出细细的银丝给白岩看，"和上次一样，只是抚摸这里，就能让瑠姬君流好多水……"  
白岩赶紧堵住他的嘴，不让他说出更多让人脸红的话。  
"汐恩只有一只手的话，今天还是得我来吧？"他一边说着，一边解开了鹤房的皮带扣。  
白岩慢慢对着鹤房的性器坐了下去，本来以为会有些困难，但完全湿润打开的身体比想象中还要顺滑地吞下了全部。他只是摇晃了几下腰肢就爽得哭了出来。  
“汐恩、太过分了……”他哽咽着说，“好舒服……啊……嗯……”  
下体被贯穿的酸胀感很快就变成了电流一样的感觉，从尾椎冲上了大脑。白岩感觉腰部以下被爱欲吞没，好像融化了一样黏腻柔软。眼前鹤房的脸也逐渐模糊了起来。他凭着本能摇动着腰，让鹤房进到更深的地方，内里那片软肉被戳到的时候他忍不住发出了尖叫。  
鹤房被吓到了，结结巴巴地问他那是什么。  
"进去好不好……汐恩……"白岩搂着鹤房的脖子，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊流到了鹤房的嘴里。  
"等一下，进到哪里……"  
"就是我的里面。"白岩用力地挺动了一下腰，让鹤房的性器破开他的生殖腔。"上、上一次有……嗯……做到这样吗？"他断断续续地问。  
"没有……"鹤房听起来快要哭出来了，白岩觉得他手足无措的样子很可爱，忍不住用手指抚摸着他的嘴唇。  
"瑠姬君是除了我之外还有别的男朋友吗？ 明明你现在才是真正意义上的第一次吧，怎么会知道这么多啊。"鹤房的嘴里说出了完全不可爱的话。  
"因为你一直不肯抱我，所以我只好自己学了很多……"  
白岩用潮湿的眼神望着鹤房，也许是下身强烈的痛楚和快感让他大脑都坏掉了，才会说出平时完全不敢开口的话。他在鹤房的耳边甜腻地呻吟，腰臀像不听指挥的机械一样快速抽动着，最后随着一阵痉挛，身体彻底瘫软了下来。  
鹤房一只手来不及扶住他，只能眼睁睁看着他脱力地倒在了床上。  
"瑠姬，还听得到我说话吗？"  
鹤房捏了捏白岩的脸颊。白岩恍惚地看着他，眼神过了好久才找到焦距。他碰了碰鹤房手上的石膏，"射到这里了。"  
他当然也看到鹤房的性器还有些滑稽地挺立着，但故意避开那里，撑起上半身，煽情地伸出舌尖，一点一点舔掉了自己溅到石膏上的精液，然后又重新倒回床上。  
"我动不了了。"他撒娇似地说，"下面完全没有力气了。"  
"好过分，瑠姬君只顾着一个人爽了。"鹤房不满地说。  
白岩翻了个身，趴伏在床上，从旁边扯过枕头和被子垫在腰下。这个姿势看不到恋人的脸，但却能方便鹤房用一只手抓住他的腰，顶到他的深处。明明还在不应期，后穴空虚的感觉让白岩忍不住抬高了下身。  
鹤房的龟头在他的穴口磨蹭着，让他一点一点往里吮吸着，才慢慢捅了进去。有了刚刚的经验，鹤房知道要肏到他的生殖腔里，每一下都比白岩自己动要猛烈得多。白岩被撞得只能发出断断续续的泣音。  
"瑠姬君太瘦了，只有这里……"鹤房大力地揉捏着白岩的臀肉，在白皙的皮肉上留下了淡红的指印。  
白岩忍不住侧过脸。一进入暑假他就将头发染成了耀眼的金色，现在全都黏在额头和耳侧，显得他的脸颊更加潮红。鹤房想低头吻他，但打了石膏的手臂让他完全没法弯下腰去。他只好伸手插入白岩的金发中，将过长的刘海全都撩上去，再用手指爱抚他的脸庞，插进他张开的嘴唇里。白岩忘情地舔咬着他的手指，像他的指尖粘着蜜糖一样。  
下半身已经变得酥麻，白岩甚至觉得有一丝恐慌，担心今天以后的自己会变成另一个样子，直到感到腰间的皮肤一凉，是鹤房将精液射在了自己的脊背上。  
鹤房的喘息慢慢平息了下来。他从床上下来，蹲在床边，托着白岩的下巴不管不顾地吻他。  
白岩懒懒地摸了摸鹤房的头，说："射在里面也没关系……因为不知道汐恩什么时候会和我做，所以我这段时间一直都在吃药。"  
鹤房盯着他看了一会儿，把头埋进他的颈侧深深地吸了口气。  
"……还是闻不到瑠姬君的味道。"他有些懊恼，"啊——可恶，这跟网上看的根本不一样嘛。"  
白岩警觉了起来，"你看什么了？"  
"之前去论坛看到，有人说，如果还没分化的时候如果接触太多omega的信息素，会推迟alpha成熟的时间，影响分化。"  
白岩愣了愣："所以呢？"  
"所以我才忍了那么久啊！"鹤房瘪着嘴，委屈到了极点，"瑠姬君什么也不记得反而轻松点吧，我这边可是完全记得之前和瑠姬君做的感觉，每天都和瑠姬君在一起都在忍耐，有时候根本不敢好好地看你，。"  
白岩生气了。  
"笨蛋——！这种一听就是谣言的事情你怎么也会相信，还有分化不分化什么的我又不在意。"  
"我就是很不甘心，想要早一点闻到瑠姬君的味道嘛。而且……"  
鹤房有点犹豫地停了一下。  
"我想要早点标记瑠姬君。"  
鹤房伸手摸了摸白岩的腺体，他在那里刚刚留下了牙印。  
"被我标记了以后你发情期会好过很多吧？况且你明年就要毕业离开学校了，像你这么受欢迎的omega不快点标记我根本没法安心。但是不管怎么努力就是一直没办法变成真正的alpha……"  
鹤房眼眶红了，可怜兮兮的样子让白岩立刻消了火。  
"不要哭。"他赶紧捧着鹤房的脸，"眼泪会让伤口发炎。"  
"反正瑠姬君只在乎我的脸啦！"  
"那还有哪里觉得疼吗？"白岩问。  
"手臂刚刚也碰到了，腰也很痛。"鹤房理智气壮地说。  
白岩环住他的腰。"知道了，伤好之前都不会再碰汐恩了。"  
"我不是这个意思……"  
"啊，那现在还要做吗？"白岩笑眯眯地看着他，"刚刚说了可以射进来，不实际做一次你会很不甘心吧？"  
"……确实。"鹤房坦荡地说。  
白岩跳下床去打开了窗，窗外的蝉鸣一下子涌了进来。"屋子里面味道太大了，一会妈妈回来的话搞不好会露馅。"  
"可是好热啊。"鹤房擦了擦额头上的汗。  
"那就全部脱掉吧？"白岩说着，再次回到床上，眼睛发亮地看着鹤房，"我想看看汐恩。"


End file.
